Understanding the Innocent
by Siren of the Darknessflame
Summary: This is a story about how a how a girl tames Knives' hatered for humans and turns it into love. All the while he is trying to understand the innocent essence that constantly hangs around her.
1. Description

Siren of the Darknessflame: this is a Knives/Serenity fic.  
  
If you haven't realized yet all my fics contain the character known as Serenity in them. In this particular fic Serenity has shoulder length hair and copper skin. She has that ever lingering optimistic child like personality. Even though she is a 20 year old woman she has the most innocent of eyes. Her looks betray her for she is an excellent gun man and is pretty good in hand to hand combat. She is smart in ever means of technology and knows how to think on her feet.  
  
She has a wonderful past and is out to experience all the wonders of the world. She always has a warm smile on her face even in battle. Her smile is what confuses most of her enemy's and it gives her an edge in battle. She even smiles at Knives.  
  
His snide remarks and threats to humanity are things she doesn't take to heart. She does not fear many things and has been on the receiving end of a bullet many times. Knives is one of the things that do not scare her. She fears the most for others lives and would rather give her own life than see an innocent person die.  
  
She wears a red tank top and black tight fitting jeans along with a white coat that comes right below her belly button. She has two belts one that sits side saddle on each of her hips. Each of the belts has guns attached to them.  
  
She is an expert at dodging bullets. When she does so she makes it look quite simple. Some might think she is dancing. Most people say to her that she dances with death. This is why she is called the dancer of death or the grim reapers temptress. Even though when it comes to dodging bullets she is as graceful as a swan but when it comes to real life she might be a bigger klutz than Vash. (If that's even possible) 


	2. A Little Fairy Tale

Thank you: Jaina, Raptor the Predator, and tutseti for being my first three reviewers. But what exactly is a Mary Sue? You 3 should check out A Promise To Kill Is A Promise Kept.  
  
Siren of the Darknessflame: Knives is my favorite character in Trigun. I have this thing for Legoto too. I think he's so hot right up there with Knives. Then lastly comes Vash. But he's already taken by Meryl. If a character couple is already established in a program I tend to leave it alone and focus more on the people most unlikely to fall in love.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Trigun but I do own Serenity so hands off.  
  
I hope you enjoy the fic.....  
  
Understanding the Innocent  
  
"Hello is anyone home?"  
  
A young lady had just walked into the house that her good friend Millie and Meryl were renting with the ever present Vash the Stampede causing trouble as usual. Their guest was none other than Knives. Vash's twisted and twin brother. From what the girl knew her friends had been renting here for a while and she desperately needed a place to crash.  
  
"Meryl. Millie. Anybody home."  
  
"I'll be right with you in a second," came a voice that sounded a couple rooms away.  
  
"Meryl is that you," the girl said just as she saw the blue haired girl approach from what looked like the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my gosh Serenity is that you. It's been so long since I've seen you last."  
  
She up to the girl and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I know that's why I thought it proper to come see you guys when I found out you were in this town."  
  
"If I know you and I'm positive I do this little visit is probably due to your lack of money and needing a place to crash for a couple of days."  
  
"Your right as usual. So where's Millie." "She's at work building a new store."  
  
"Why aren't you guys of trying to prevent mass havoc."  
  
"Well were still working it's just we've had to stopped traveling due to certain issues."  
  
"And what issues would that....."  
  
Serenity never got the chance finish her sentence seeing as some idiot by the name of Vash the Stampede decided to come running down the halls screaming donuts and this person ran into her.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. Oh yeah who are?" He said to the girl as he was helping her up. Both of them still wore an undeniably happy grin on their faces.  
  
"This is Serenity one of my previous cases and a very god friend of mine."  
  
"Nice to meet you Serenity I'm Vash," he stuck out his hand and eagerly took it.  
  
"Wow! So you weren't kidding when you said you were in business with Vash the Stampede," at this looked a little worried hoping that she wouldn't freak like most but was relieved when she said, "how cool."  
  
"So have you two settled and plan to make baby Vash's and Meryl's and if so why was I not invited to the wedding?"  
  
"Hold up there we are definitely not getting married. You see this man here he's the one of the certain issues that I was talking about earlier. But never the less I don't it's my duty to keep this annoying person out of trouble."  
  
"So is that a no to letting me crash her for a few days. Please it would mean so much to me."  
  
"Fine you can say but we don't need anymore freeloaders we already have two," you could tell this comment was sent directly towards Vash telling him to get a job soon.  
  
"So where is the other person?" "He's up stares resting he's not feeling too good I'm afraid," Vash said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I had no idea. What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He got hit by a lot of bullets."  
  
For a minute all went quite and Serenity could sense there was something she was not being told. After he said those words Vash's face took on a certain hurt look to it. Serenity couldn't be sure but she thought she heard him say the Knives. But as soon as realized the silence he put that goof grin back on his face and changed the subject.  
  
"So Meryl said you were one of her previous what did she mean?"  
  
"I meant she has 50 billion dollars on her head. Maybe you've heard of her she is the Dancer of Death and also know as the Grim Reapers Temptress."  
  
"That's me alright but I still say I was unfairly charged. I never killed anybody I only stole from the rich and gave to the poor like a regular robin hood. I will admit to having shot people before but I never aim at vital organs or anything like that. I just seem to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"So why are you called the dancer of death?"  
  
"They say that when she dodges bullets she dodges them with such grace and effortless motions that it looks as if she's dancing, dancing with death. This is why it's so surprising to find out she's a total klutz when she is not dodging bullets. She might be more of a klutz than you Vash."  
  
"Finally someone else who can get blamed when stuff gets broken so I don't have to listen to Meryl's yelling," said Vash with the utmost gratitude.  
  
"So who is the other free loader in this house?"  
  
"My brother he's a little odd but I wouldn't try to make friends with him he has a short temper."  
  
"Okay. I hope you have a spare room."  
  
"Of course we do but I was going to rent it out but thought it would be too dangerous with Knives living here."  
  
"Why would it be dangerous? Meryl what are you not telling me?"  
  
Everyone was silent and they all had a far off look in their eyes.  
  
"Come on please tell me. I can keep a secret."  
  
Still no one answered they all appeared to be in their own little worlds.  
  
"Fine then I'll just read your minds it shouldn't be to hard considering you all seem to be seriously out of it."  
  
"What oh don't do that. I thought you promised me you would never read my mind again." Meryl said this with a hint of fear hoping that nobody would find out about her little crush on Vash.  
  
"Man oh man are you giving off some serious embarrassment vibes. Let me just take a little peek."  
  
"Do you mean to say that you can read peoples minds," Vash said completely taken back that somebody could tap into somebody else's mind like this girl claimed she could.  
  
"Isn't that what I just said," Serenity replied back.  
  
"Now where is my room?"  
  
"Fallow me," said Meryl still a little put out at the loss of money.  
  
The room was not to shabby it had a bed, a nightstand, a round table, and one chair. The window looked right out on the main street. Serenity immediately dropped her heavy back pack on the floor with a loud thump.  
  
"What in there," Meryl asked her.  
  
"Weapons, stuff to clean weapons with, and clothing," she said back.  
  
"Well I'll leave you to get cleaned up and change. I'll be back later for diner. Serenity make sure not to go into the room at the bottom of the hall."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's where Knives is."  
  
"I can't promise you anything but I'll try not to let curiosity get the better of me."  
  
"You do know Serenity that curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"Yes that's true but satisfaction brought him back."  
  
"I suppose that's true but still I would not suggest you talk to look at or in any shape or form irate him."  
  
"Fine I won't go down there are you happy now."  
  
"Quite. I'll get you later for diner."  
  
"Okay see you in a little bit then we can get caught up and you can tell me all about your boyfriend Vash."  
  
"WHAT!! You think that imbecile is my boyfriend you must be kidding!"  
  
"It's aright Meryl I get the picture you are having a secret affair with Vash. I completely understand."  
  
"No I think you don't think you do understand what I'm saying. Let me spell it out for you then. There is nothing going on in-between me and Vash. Now that we got that cleared up I have to be going to work now see you later."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Meryl exited the room closing the door behind her. She had a big smile on her face due to her friend's appearance. She couldn't wait till Millie heard the good news. Serenity walked over to the bathroom that was right across the hall. She combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. Her clothes were not even close to dirty so she left them on. She carried he little pouch that contained her soap, rag, tooth paste, and tooth brush out of the bathroom and walked bath to her room.  
  
She still had a few hours left until Millie and Meryl came home so she decided to take a nap. It was about 5 when she heard a knock on the door. The sun was just going down so she figured it was Millie or Meryl coming to get her for diner.  
  
She opened the door and was almost hugged to death by an overly excited Millie.  
  
"Millie. I. Can't. Breath."  
  
She let go of me with a light blush of embarrassment on her face.  
  
"Sorry Serenity I was just so happy and all with you being able to stay with us."  
  
"It's okay I was so happy when I found out you guys were staying in this city. So what have you guys been up too while I was gone."  
  
Millie then proceeded to tell Serenity all about how they had met Vash and there amazing journeys together. But she had to cut her story short when Meryl came up and said, "Time for diner you two. We tell you what we've been up to after diner. Come on I made beef stew with apple pie."  
  
"Mmmm. Sounds good," said Serenity.  
  
They all proceeded downstairs to the table that was in the kitchen and sat down at the rectangular table. Meryl sat the head of the table while Millie sat to her right on the right side of the table and Vash to her left. Serenity sat on Millie's right and thought that she would be sitting next to no one until. A very handsome blond with cold blue eyes walked down stairs and sat in the only available seat. That seat just happened to be right across from Serenity.  
  
Knives sent cold stares to everyone around the table. Serenity of course was unfazed she didn't take anything Knives did seriously because of the fact that she could see that he wore a mask just like herself. He wore the type of mask that could only be detected by a person who knew what it was like to wear one. She still wore that mask almost constantly. She could never let anyone find out about the real her.  
  
The person she hid deep inside that kept trying to spring forth. This person contained all her sadness, despair, agony, and tears. This person wanted to come out but she would never let it. She could not afford to let this person out not before she finished her mission. She never cried and her smile was the most sincere thing you could ever hope to see. But you could see behind the beautiful smile and dark chocolate eyes that she was sad.  
  
'I have to stop thinking such sad thoughts,' she thought to herself. As usual Serenity gave Knives her out going-happy-go lucky smile. Knives was a little baffled by her smile but quickly regained his composure.  
  
'What's up with this girl,' Knives thought to Vash. He was communicating telepathically with his brother.  
  
'I don't know she is the insurance girls' friend. They call her Serenity. Why are you so interested hmmm?' Vash responded back.  
  
'What do you mean I'm not interested in this disgusting human it's just that I've heard that name Serenity before. I can't remember where though. It's so familiar to me.'  
  
"It should be a familiar name," Serenity said out of the blue breaking the very unnerving silence. She kept on eating as if nothing abnormal was going on when indeed there was nothing normal about the supposedly one sided conversation Serenity was having.  
  
"What do you mean it should be a familiar name?" Millie questioned looking from Vash, then to Knives and finally to Serenity.  
  
"Knives knows what I mean. Don't you Knives?"  
  
"I don't know how you can tap into my mind especially since I'm not human but you better not do it again," Knives stated firmly with his icy glare turned on full power directed at the completely unaware Serenity.  
  
"I can't help it I can hear all of you. Each and every one and I already knew you and your brother weren't human."  
  
"How cool. But I don't get what you mean? How could you know all this and exactly how much do you know?" Vash said.  
  
"I don't know everything but I probably know more then you two," she said with an all knowing smirk.  
  
That moment Knives gave up being patient with the girl and pulled his gun at the same moment that she pulled hers.  
  
"I can see by the confused look in your eyes that your wondering how my reflex's could possibly be as fast as yours. If you put down your weapon I will tell you a story a fairy tale actually of a little girl with a big mission."  
  
Both lowered their guns and Meryl, Millie, and Vash let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. Serenity seemed completely unfazed at being on the shooting end of Knives' gun. Every one was quiet for fear that bullets would start flying.  
  
"As you may or may not know I am known as the dancer of death or the grim reapers temptress. Even if you would have fired that gun you would not have hit me Knives. As I was saying before I tell you a story of a little girl with a mission.  
  
This little girl who had friends and was well loved but always seemed to be missing a piece of herself of her heart. She was just walking one day when she heard a strange voice. Everyone else seemed not to notice the strange voice but the girl heard it loud and clear. So she followed the voice to the edge of the city.  
  
She went inside a weird looking building that she had seen many times but never really stopped to admire. She snuck past two guards that happened to be sleeping and walked into a large hallway. She was still fallowing the voice until she abruptly stopped in front of a door.  
  
She could no longer hear the voice but knew she had to go. So she did. Inside was a gigantic light bulb. I was simply beautiful. Never in her short life of 10 years had she seen something so amazing. Not knowing what to do next she sat there and watched the light bulb.  
  
She did this for a week and then something unexpected happened. The plant inside the bulb came forward and spoke. Not by moving her mouth but threw her mind. The girl could hear her in her head but for some odd reason was not at all surprised.  
  
She said, "You are who I have been waiting . I have been calling for you. At first I wasn't sure but now I'm positive you're the one I have been searching for. Now we can become friends." The plant and the little girl became great friends. They were for 3 years until tragedy struck.  
  
The little girl had now grown into a young adult and she was doing her usual thing, bringing lunch with her so she could spend more time with her friend. That's when she saw her. Her light was so very dim and her expression grim. She looked old and wrinkled. The first words that escaped her mouth was, "It can't be....Friend are you alright please speak to me you can't be dead."  
  
The plant finally spoke up and said, "They are draining the life from me." "Fine I'll just go shut off the power and that will make you all better," the girl said in a pleading voice her cheeks stained with tears. "It's to late but I want you to do something for me.  
  
Get me out of here I do not want to be left to rot in this bulb forever I wish to be free and when I pass on burry me. I should like a tombstone but I have no name to put on it." "You can have my name and I shall do everything you ask. But couldn't there be another way," she said, "There has gotta be another way. You can't die you just can't."  
  
"I will die but don't let us all die light this. There are others. You are special child," the plant said, "You have the power to set us all free.  
  
You have the soul of the first plant within your body. And since you give me your name I shall give you hers.  
  
From this day forth you are to be know as Serenity no one is to know your real name. Please let me out my time is short and I wish to taste freedom before I die." With that the girl broke the glass with a single gun shot and out spilled the plant. She collected her in her arms and held her close.  
  
"I will give you this gift it will assist you in finding my brother Vash and Knives. You must bring them together for apart they are no good. This gift will give you all of our strengths but none off over weaknesses. It will make you one of us but yet still keep you human. You will forever be not one and yet not the other," with that she placed her hand to the girls forehead and gave her gift unto her. In that instant she died.  
  
The girl did as she was told and buried her in her favorite place out in the desert near a flowered tree and the boulder that sat under it. The grave is something only she can find. Her name was erased from this world and only two know it her and the plant for the boulder is unreadable to all who don't know it's secrets already. That girls quest started that day. Though she was questioned by all where she was going she would just smile and say, "To find my fate." The little girl grew and eventually stopped aging and watched as her family and friends died off but she still keep to her mission. 


	3. A Word If You Will

Hi it's me Siren of the Darknessflame,  
  
I've been busy lately and I want to know if you think I should finish this fic. If so send me send me some ideas. I also take challenges. I happen to be looking for otogi/jou or duke devlin/joey wheeler fics. Also I got some new fics posted check them out send me your review. 


End file.
